Middle School Kisses
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Klaus is determined that this year he will get a kiss from Caroline. Rebekah's just befriended her though and found out something the Klaus probably doesn't want to know. Klaroline. AU: Middle School


AU set in middle school

Middle School Kisses

"It's school time again," Rebekah giggled as she ran into the room that Klaus and Elijah shared. "Boys get up," she pouted and jumped on both of their beds.

"Sister," they both snarled.

"We don't want to be late," she pouted plopping down on Elijah's bed. "Please Elijah," she begged laying her head on his pillow.

"We have thirty minutes to get ready Rebekah and you're already dressed."

"I want to eat breakfast with you guys at the table, it's part of my new semester to do list. What are your guy's lists?"

"To get the annoying Katherine Peirce to stop following me, the girl is far too annoying for my taste. You Klaus?"

"To finally kiss the lovely Caroline Forbes," he smiled to himself. "I've been waiting for a whole year and all summer."

"Ok I'll pick out an outfit she'll fall in love with and you boys get ready," Rebekah said stepping into their closet. Rebekah found a shirt she was fairly certain her new female friend would enjoy.

"Don't mess this up Nik," she handed him the shirt. "I just became friends with Caroline and I really want to remain that way," she gave her brother a stern look.

"Go sit at the table," he said while removing his nightshirt.

"Good," Rebekah clapped and went to sit with her brothers. Once on the bus Rebekah sat next to Elijah since Caroline wasn't on their bus and she had promised to help him shake Katherine.

"Um excuse me," Katherine tapped on Rebekah's shoulder. "That's my seat," she pointed to the spot Rebekah was occupying.

"Well I'm sitting in it so it looks like it isn't," Rebekah smiled.

"Look I want to sit next to Elijah," Katherine pouted.

Rebekah looked over at Elijah who just put his arm around her. "Rebekah's nervous about being in seventh grade this year Katherine. I hope you can understand," Elijah smiled politely.

"Seventh grade isn't that scary," Katherine smiled at Rebekah. "That's fine Elijah I'll see you at lunch," she winked and walked to find another seat on the bus.

"So what's your plan for lunch?"

"I don't have one," he closed his eyes and bit his lip in frustration. "Sit with me at lunch," he said turning to her.

"Can't I'm sitting with Caroline."

"She can sit on the other side of me, it'll be perfect," he seemed happy.

"Elijah Caroline and I are trying to see if this friendship thing will work, we spent all last year trying to sabotage each other and on the last week figured out we have a ton in common. But we need to know if it'll work or not so leave us alone and let us hang out today, have Klaus help you with your problem today."

Elijah pouted and turned towards the window, "You sound like you and Caroline are dating," he hissed.

"Caroline isn't dating her, Caroline isn't dating anyone," Klaus popped up from the seat behind them.

"Caroline had all summer to find someone who she likes. You've liked her for all of last year and didn't do anything. You gave her no indication that you were even interested, why would she wait for you?"

"Enough of you, and besides last year she wasn't even interested in boys," he shrugged.

The three siblings debused and went into school. "I'm off to find Caroline, our lockers are next to each other this semester," Rebekah smiled and skipped off.

"You can't follow her," Elijah grabbed Klaus' arm.

"I just want to say hi to Caroline," Klaus whined.

"Well I got stuck with a locker next to you so come load that instead," Elijah walked with Klaus to their lockers.

After their first two periods Klaus and Elijah were walking back to their lockers and were surprised to see Rebekah standing there nervously.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked looking worried.

"Nik," Rebekah said nervously. "Look I need to tell you something, don't get mad or anything but-"

"Rebekah," Caroline appeared.

"Oh hi Caroline," she smiled.

"Stefan had a family emergency so I can eat lunch with you now," Caroline smiled happily.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Ya, my boyfriend," Caroline smiled. "I'll see you at lunch Rebekah. Bye Elijah, Klaus," she waved as she walked off.

"I tried to warn you," Rebekah said and huffed as she stormed towards her next period. "Caroline, Caroline," Rebekah said trying to catch up.

"Oh hey," Caroline turned and smiled. "Let's get to math, we have it together don't we?"

"Yes we do, listen Caroline I wanted to talk to you about something. It's a little awkward but it's important."

"Ok shoot," Caroline stopped and faced Rebekah.

00-00-00-00

Katherine walked up to the table where Klaus and Elijah were sitting. "Katherine," Elijah huffed seeing the girl approach.

"Hi Elijah," she smiled pleasantly to him. "I wanted to sit with you," she sat almost on top of him. "I brought an ice cream sandwich for after lunch, I'll share it with you if you want."

"No thank you," Elijah said.

"Oh," Katherine's face fell. Elijah hated his feeling of guilt.

"Here," he offered her his jell-o cup.

Her eyes lit up and she took the cup from him and began eating happily. "So I was thinking that we could go see a movie after school," she smiled.

Elijah spit his soup from his mouth.

"Uh he can't we both promised mom we'd help her with dinner tonight," Klaus piped up.

"Ok maybe some other time," Katherine smiles and got up. "I have to get to class early, I'm hoping to add."

Elijah and Klaus both rolled their eyes and went back to eating. "So, she's dating someone," Elijah finally broached the topic.

"Shut up it'll never last," Klaus violently stabbed his lettuce.

"Ok," Elijah nodded.

"Rebekah could tell her to dump him!" Klaus suddenly exclaimed.

"You're really going to put Rebekah in that position?" Elijah asked.

"Hm let me think I could make our baby sister uncomfortable and get the girl of my dreams or I could not make our baby sister feel uncomfortable and be sad. Hm I wonder what I'll do." With that Klaus rushed off to find Rebekah. He didn't reach her unfortunately because the bell intervened and he settled for finding her after class.

"Rebekah!" Klaus called recognizing the hair of his little sister.

"What?" she turned and revealed Caroline.

"Caroline," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "Your sister was just telling me about the crush you had on me last year, and how you swore that I'd be your first kiss," she blushed a bit. "I've never heard anything so romantic," she walked over to him and kissed him softly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she waved to Rebekah.

Klaus' smile was as wide as his ears.

"Oh Elijah," Rebekah said as her eldest brother walked by. "Did you fix your Katherine problem?"

"Oh ya," he smiled.

"Good how?"

"I asked her out."

#

AN: Just a fun drabble inspired by Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide


End file.
